List of programmes broadcast by Nickelodeon (UK and Ireland)
From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Jump to navigationJump to search This is a list of programmes upcoming and currently on Nickelodeon in the United Kingdom and Ireland. Contents * 1Current programming ** 1.1First-run live-action series ** 1.2Animated shows ** 1.3Reruns ** 1.4Programming blocks * 2Former programming ** 2.1Blocks * 3References Current programmingedit First-run live-action seriesedit * Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn (6 October 2014[citation needed] – present)1 * Henry Danger (13 February 2015 – present)2 * Game Shakers (2 November 2015 – present)3 * School of Rock (19 September 2016 – present) * Hunter Street (26 April 2017 – present) * I Am Frankie (8 January 2018 – present) * Knight Squad (23 May 2018 - present) Animated showsedit * SpongeBob SquarePants (3 January 2000 – 2015; 2016 – present) Rerunsedit * Genie in the House * House of Anubis * iCarly (8 March 2008-present) * Instant Mom * Max and Shred * Renford Rejects * Sam & Cat (30 September 2013-present) * Summer in Transylvania * The Thundermans * True Jackson, VP * Victorious (14 September 2010-present) Programming blocksedit * Nick@Nite (27 June 2016 – present) Former programmingedit |} * 100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd (2004) * Aaahh!!! Real Monsters(1994–2004) * Action League Now! (1996–2000) * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius(2002–2011) * The Adventures of Pete & Pete (1994–2000) * The Adventures of Portland Bill (1997–1999) * Albert the Fifth Musketeer(1996–1999) * Alien Surf Girls (2012–2013) * All Grown Up! (2003–14 February 2010) * All That (1994–2005) * Allegra's Window * Alvin and the Chipmunks(1994–1999) * The Amanda Show (July 2001–2014) * Angelina Ballerina (2004–14 February2010) * Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps (2011) * The Angry Beavers (1997–2002) * Animal Antics (1999–2000) * Animal Crackers (2001–2006) * The Animals of Farthing Wood (1996–1999) * Animorphs (1998–2001) * Anthony Ant (1999–2000) * Are You Afraid of the Dark?(1994–2003) * Arthur (1998–2006) * As Told by Ginger (2001–2005) * Astro Farm (1997–1999) * Attack of the Killer Tomatoes (1994–1997) * Avatar: The Last Airbender(2006–14 February 2010) (now on Nicktoons) * Babar (1997–2000) * Baby Animals (1997–1999) * Back at the Barnyard(2008–September 2010) * The Backyardigans (2004) * Bubble Guppies (2011) * Bagpuss (1997–2000) * Bailey Kipper's P.O.V.(1995–1996) * Bananas in Pyjamas (1994–2000) * Batfink (1994–1995) * Bay City (1995–1996) * Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom (2011) * Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot (2004) * Biker Mice from Mars(1995–1998) * Billboard Dad (1998–2006) * The Blobheads (2004–2006) * Blossom (2004–2006) * Blue, Child of the Earth * Blue's Clues (1998–2000, 2004) * Bob the Builder (Original Series) (1999) * Bod (1997–1999) * Boohbah (2004–2005) * Breadwinners (2014) * The Brothers Flub (1998–1999) * The Brothers Garcia (1999–2001) * Bruno the Kid (1996–1999) * Bubble and Squeak (2010) * Bucket & Skinner's Epic Adventures (2011–2014) * Budgie the Little Helicopter(1997–1999) * Bump (1997–1999) * The Busy World of Richard Scarry (1997–1998) * Button Moon (1997–1999) * California Dreams (1999–2002) * Camberwick Green (1997–2000) * Camp Orange (2012) * Capitol Critters (1995–1998) * Captain Simian & the Space Monkeys (1995–1997) * Captain Star (1997–2002) * Cardcaptors (2001–2004) * CatDog (1998–2005) * Catscratch (2006–September 2010) * ChalkZone (2002–2004) * Charlie Brown and Friends(1994–2000) * Charlie Chalk (1997–2000) * Chigley (1997–1999) * Chorlton and the Wheelies(1997–2000) * Clangers (1997–1999) * Clarissa Explains It All * Clueless * The Complete Freaks of Nature * Complete Savages (2005–2007) * Cousin Skeeter (1999–2002) * Count Duckula (1994–1998) * The Country Mouse and the City Mouse Adventures(1998–2002) * Crystal Tipps and Alistair(1997–2000) * Cubeez (2004) * Dance Academy (2013) * Danny Phantom (31 October 2004–14 February 2010) * Darcy's Wild Life (2005–2007) * Dawn Patrol * Denver, the Last Dinosaur(1994–1996) * Dig and Dug (1993–1999) * Dino Babies * Dora the Explorer (2004–2011) * Doug (1994–2010) * Dr. Zitbag's Transylvania Pet Shop * Dragon Tales * Driven Crazy * Dungeons & Dragons * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (2007–2009) * The Elephant Show * Engie Benjy * Enid Blyton's Enchanted Lands (1998–1999) * Eureeka's Castle * Extreme Ghostbusters(1998–2004) * The Fairly OddParents * Fraggle Rock (1993–1998) * Fraggle Rock: The Animated Series (2003-2004) * The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air(2011–2012) * Freddy Aguilar the Show(1994–2009) * Galaxy High School (1995–1996) * Garbage Pail Kids * Gilmore Girls * Girls In Love (2003–2008) * Global Guts * Go, Diego, Go! * Gormiti: The Lords of Nature Return! * Grizzly Tales for Gruesome Kids (2010–2011) * Guinevere Jones * Gullah Gullah Island (1997–1999) * Guys Like Us * Hairy Jeremy (1996–1999) * Harvey Beaks (2015) * Help! I'm a Teenage Outlaw * Henry's Cat (1994–1999) * The Herbs (1997–1999) * Hey Arnold! (1996–2006) * Hey Dude * The Hoobs (Also on Channel 4) * Huxley Pig (1997–1999) * I Spy * Insektors (1997–2000) * Inspector Gadget (1993-2002) * Instant Star * Invader Zim (2002–2004) * Ivor the Engine (1997–2000) * James the Cat (1993–2000) * Jim Henson's Animal Show(1998–2002) * Jimbo and the Jet Set(1997–2000) * Joe 90 (1994–1995) * Jordan & Perri's Ultimate Block Party (2013) * Jumanji (1997–2001) * Just Jordan (2007–2008) * KaBlam! (1996–2000) * Kappa Mikey (2006–2008) * Katie and Orbie (1993–1997) * King (2003–2006) * King Arthur's Disasters(2005–2007) * King Rollo (1997–1999) * Kipper * Kissyfur * Kitu and Woofl (1997–1999) * Kung Fu Panda Legends of Awesomeness (2011–2015) * Land of the Lost (1991 series) * Laugh Out Loud * The Legend of Korra(2013–2015) * Legends of the Hidden Temple * Life With Boys (2011–2014) * Little Bear (1997–1999) * Little Bill (2004) * Littlest Pet Shop (1995–1996) * Lizzie's Library (1997–2000) * Magic Adventures of Mumfie (1997–2000) * Magic Mountain (1998–2000) * The Magic School Bus(1997–2001) * Maisy * Make It Pop * Marvin Marvin (2013–2014) * Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action * Mia and Me (2014) * The Mighty B! (2008–14 February 2010) * Mighty Max (1994–1997) * Moesha (1996–2001) * Mona the Vampire (1999–2006) * The Monkees (1994) * Monsters vs Aliens (2013–2015) * Monty the Dog (1996–1999) * Mother Goose & Grimm(1994–1997) * Mouse and Mole (1996–1999) * Mr. Bean: The Animated Series (2004–2007) * Mr. Bean: The Live Action Series (2006–2007) * Mr Benn (1997–1999) * Mr. Magoo (1993) * Mr. Meaty (2007–2010) * Mr. Men and Little Miss(1996–2000) * Muppet Babies (1997–1999) * The Muppet Show (1994–2000) * My Brother and Me (1998) * My Dad the Rock Star(2004) * My Life as a Teenage Robot(2005) * My Parents are Aliens(2005–2010) * The Naked Brothers Band(2007–2009) * Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys (1995–1996) * Naturally, Sadie * The New Adventures of Speed Racer * Ni Hao Kai Lan (2007–2011) * Nickelodeon Guts (1993) * Nick Kicks (2016-2017) (also on Nicktoons) * Noah Knows Best (2000–2002) * Noah's Ark (1998–2000) * Noah's Island (1998–2000) * Noddy (1996–1999) * Oakie Doke (1996–1999) * The Odyssey * Oh Yeah! Cartoons (1999–2003) * Olive the Ostrich (2011) * Oscar and Friends * Oscar's Orchestra (1997–2000) * Out of Control * Pablo the Little Red Fox(1999) * Paddington Bear (1997–2000) * Papa Beaver's Storytime(1997–2000) * Parsley the Lion (1997–1999) * PB Bear and Friends(1998–2000) * Pee-Wee's Playhouse(1993–1995) * Pelswick (2001–2002) * The Penguins of Madagascar (2009–2012) * Peppa Pig (2010–2011) * Pet Alien (2007–2011) * Philbert Frog (1993–1995) * Pic Me * Pirate Islands * Planet Sheen (2011–2012) * Plasmo (1997–1999) * Playbus (1996–1999) * Playdays (1996–1999) * The Pondles * PopPixie (2014) * Poppy Cat (2011) * Postman Pat (1996–1999) * Power Rangers Samurai(2011–2013) * Press Gang (1997) * Rabbids Invasion (2014) * Rabbit Ears * Rainbow * Raising Dad * The Real Macaw * Redwall (2000) * The Ren & Stimpy Show(1995–2000) * Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy * Roary the Racing Car * Rocket Power (1999–2002) * Rocko's Modern Life (1994–2001, 2004) * Romeo! * Roobarb (1993) * Rotten Ralph (2000–2004) * Round the Twist (1998–1999) * Roundhouse * Rub-a-Dub-Dub * Rugrats (1994–2013) * Sabrina, the Teenage Witch(1996–2006) * Salute Your Shorts * Sanjay and Craig (2013–2014) * Santo Bugito (1995–1996) * Saved by the Bell (2001–2008) * Saved by the Bell: The College Years * The Secret World of Alex Mack (1997–2002) * Ship to Shore (1994–1996) * The Shoe People (1997–1999) * Sister, Sister (1995–2009) * The Sleepover Club * Slimer! and the Real Ghostbusters * The Smoggies * Space Cases * Space Goofs (2002–14 February 2010) * Speed Racer (1994–1999) * Spider (1996–1999) * Spider-Man: The New Animated Series * Stickin' Around (1996–1998) * Supah Ninjas (2011–2014) * SuperTed (1993) * Taina (2001–2003, 2006) * Tak and the Power of Juju(2008–2009) * Tales from the Cryptkeeper * Tales of the Tooth Fairies(1994–1999) * Team Umizoomi (2010) * Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles (1993–1997) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012–2015) * Teletubbies (Original series) (1997–1999) * Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends (1999-2000) 4 * The Three Friends and Jerry (1999–2009) * Tom Slick * Toucan Tecs * A Town Called Panic(2005–2006) * Towser * The Trap Door * The Troop (2010–2014) * Trumpton (1997–2000) * Tube Mice * Tucker * T.U.F.F. Puppy (2011–2014) * Two of a Kind * Ultraman * Unfabulous (2005-2009) * USA High * Victor & Maria (1997–1998) * Visionaries: Knights of the Magical Light * Wayside (2008) * Weinerville * Welcome Freshmen * What I Like About You * Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? * Wiggly Park (1998–1999) * Wil Cwac Cwac (1998–2000) * The Wild Side Show * The Wild Thornberrys(1998–2004) * William's Wish Wellingtons(1996–1999) * Willo the Wisp * Wimzie's House (1997–2000) * Wisdom of the Gnomes * Wishbone * The Wombles (1997–1999) * Wonder Pets (2009–2010) * The World of David the Gnome * The Worst Witch (2003–2005) * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!(2006-2008, Also Shown On Nick Jr.) * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss (1997–1999) * Winx Club (24 September 2011 – 2016)1 * The X's * Yakkity Yak (2004–2005) * You Do Too * You Gotta See This (2012–2014) * Yu-Gi-Oh! (2002–2005) * Zoey 101 (2006–2012)